In Dreams They Came' Deleted Scenes
by Celtic-Memories
Summary: This is what occurred in between cut-offs in my story 'In Dreams They Came'. Continued from the words in italic! Rated M for a reason!


**'In Dreams They Came' Deleted Scenes**

**This is what occurred in between cut-offs in my story 'In Dreams They Came'. Continued from the words in italic! Rated M for a reason!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>5 - Merrik Loyle Police Don Juan<span>

_He would close his eyes during that one word, then open his eyes for the next part._

_Of musical, sensual delight._

...Later...

"I knew you were talented, but who knew you would be skilled at many other things besides handcuffing strangers?"

"Such as handcuffing a hot date?" Merrik muttered in between kisses.

Janis giggled, tugging at his lower lip as she was slammed against the inside of his room door.

Merrik was still under the daze of all that singing and music. The veil of magic and midnight was filling him up with lusty need. His hands crept up the gorgeous woman's slender thighs and grabbed her firm small naked butt, earning a laughing moan from her throat. He vowed that he would break the laughter from her throat in a very short while, and make entirely something else erupt from her.

Her hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his jeans and he assisted. Pinning her against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist as he easily slipped his shirt off, too overwhelmed to unbutton it, throwing it down on the carpet. Her long hot pink polished nails roamed his bare chest as his rough hand eagerly reached for her zipper, and with a loud 'zztt' it was undone. He inhaled sharply as her nails scraped across his back, his craving growing by the second. A low growl left his throat as he devoured her mouth with his, placing his hands under her thighs again to bring her to the bed. He slipped the dress off her in just a few seconds, throwing it onto the floor with everything else. The dim blue light of the bedside lamp was enough to illuminate her almost naked body in a sheer purplish glow.

Janis' hands tugged at his belt and undid it with amazing haste, but before she could pull it completely from his pants his hand gripped her wrist. He grabbed the belt from her hand, wrapped it around her wrists, twisted it and buckled it around the headboard. A small gasp of excitement left her lips and her eyes widened, staring at her captor wildly.

"Ooh, belts too?" She whispered.

"Shh..." He whispered back, all but pure lust in his voice as he trailed a slow line up her body until he touched her lips, earning shivers from her. He swiftly unclasped her strapless hot pink bra, and removed her matching lace thong before he trailed slow deliberate kisses across her navel and ribs. She bit her lip as he started rubbing her clit and flicking his tongue across her nipple at the same time, her hips arching up eagerly towards him. 'Ah, that smile is turning into something else...'

Merrik took the chance to really startle her, and bit her nipple and started sucking at the same time inserting two fingers inside of her. She gasped and arched her back, closing her eyes as he massaged and flicked. It was only then she realised he was still wearing his performance mask, and wondered if he always did in intimate situations such as these. She was about to open her eyes and steal another glance at him when he suddenly entered her, hard and fast. He provoked loud pants and moans from her as she lost all thought, her arms pulling at the bind of the belt, her whole body tensing as her hips rode with his. How had he slipped his jeans off so fast? She wondered but quickly forgot in the cession of pleasure.

Merrik pumped into her fast and steady until they both climaxed. Both out of breath, him only partially sated, he unbuckled Janis' arms from the headboard. She sighed as they both struggled to regain even breathing, her arms limp at her side, his arms still holding himself above her. He wanted to knock her out from so much pleasure, she wouldn't wake for hours. He'd done it before to other women so his confidence wasn't ebbing.

After a few moments, Merrik turned Janis over in the bed so she was on her stomach. Spreading her legs he began rubbing her clitoris, massaging and gently squeezing her ass with his other hand. Her breathing became heavy and quick again, and when she let out a drawn out begging moan, he entered her again, already hard from her supple sounds and body. She gasped and moaned with every hard, quick thrust, his hands gripping her hips as he pulled her against him, her nails digging into the sheets. The bed squeaked with every movement and just when she thought she would explode she screamed out her climax. Her body shook underneath his, trembling and panting and gasping as he groaned his climax into her.

Now, thoroughly worn out Merrik left Janis and collapsed beside her, watching her whole body rise and sink in the bed with closed eyes. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, from sweat or tears he didn't know. Her usually purple lips were smeared, swollen, and naturally red, her expression euphoric. He smoothly lifted a sheet to cover them as she rolled onto her side, his arm around her waist as he spooned her. In less than a minute, she fell asleep. He had truly worn her out. 'Good.' He thought triumphantly. 'Sleep...'

...

_"Alright..." He finally answered in defeat. "Where to?" He could always go to the confessionals an hour late. Forgiveness could wait. Sins couldn't. He couldn't deny that he was still enticed by Carolina's fiery ways._

_"My place, of course." Carolina answered as if that were the only answer to such a question._

...

"Weeh-ooh." Carolina exclaimed as they entered her apartment and headed to the couch immediately, kissing intensely. Her hand was already on his crotch, and though she was still standing it was like she was gliding backward to the couch as Merrik pushed her forward. Her hands travelled all over his bare skin, pulling off his shirt with ease and haste like no other. She used to be a prostitute, until her brother found out just a year before, so was skilled in everything sexual.

Merrik's mask was already in place with as much as haste as Carolina was taking to remove his clothes. His hands removed her leather jacket which not surprisingly she wore nothing underneath it but a pair of white cotton briefs. She pulled his hand to between her legs to reveal how wet she already was and it made him more excited, but he paced himself just enough to take control. He knelt at the couch and spread her legs, then lifting one calf he slowly removed one of her stilettos, his fingers trailing up her leg to her panties. He did the same with her other leg and it caused her to sigh and smile wickedly.

Carolina spread her legs further apart and pulled herself towards Merrik, then bent down to kiss him fiercely. Her nails clawed his neck, tugged his hair, massaged his scalp as she pulled him so close it caused him to groan from pleasure and lack of breath. Her inner thighs pressed against his muscular chest, his hands firmly gripping her ass as he fought to stay in control. But she surprised him and pushed him away, pulling away from the kiss. She stood before him, her panties right in his face, then tugging on his hand so he would stand.

He counteracted with a surprise of his own. His teeth bit her panties and he expertly dragged them down to the floor as she stepped out of them. He returned to in between her legs and let out a hot slow breath on her clit, earning a small gasp from her, her hands grasping his shoulders for balance. He reached his tongue to the very end of her vagina and licked one long slow stroke to her clit. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders and she tensed with a sharp inhale.

"Ah, Merree-eek yuh hot... Ah-" His tongue flicking on her clit cut her words short. When his tongue entered her and started caressing her insides as his lips worked on her clit, her breath was coming out in quick short pants. "Oh, fuck... f-fuck."

His own blood was rushing hot and impatient, his tongue working faster inside of her as he sucked, tugged, and squeezed. She started profusely cussing out loud between breaths, her hips bucking against his face. He had to grip her ass tighter and hold her firmly against his face to keep her from bucking and it caused her to squeal in protest. He knew she was on the edge, close to climax, and hearing her reactions, feeling and tasting her heat was making him very close as well. But he held on, forced himself to wait and not explode in that kneeling position right then and there.

He massaged her ass at the same time he increased the speed of his tongue going in and out of her, sucking her clitoris and the folds of her fiercely and quicker now. His teeth grazed her clit and tugged, flicking his tongue inside her fast, hard, unyielding until she finally moaned and trembled and tightened around him. It took all his strength not to take her then and there, while she was climaxing. He wanted to wait for her to recover and create another orgasm for her, one more drawn out and powerful than the first.

Her ass stung with pleasure from his strong grip, her whole body ridden with pleasure as he released her. Her legs buckled, but before she could land on the couch he picked her up, turned, and sat on the couch himself. He lowered her spread legs onto his lap, right behind his hard almost pained erection. Her entire face was flushed and her nipples were hard and pointed. Seeing this his hand gripped her breast gently at first, thumb grazing the pink nipple. Still sensitive from the after effect her whole body shuddered, her hands going up the sides of his chest to feel his rock hard abs. Merrik continued prodding her breasts gently, fingertips barely skimming over her nipples as he caused her to get gooseflesh several times and raise her lust once again.

"Ah, sheet, Merree-eek." The turned on reddish brown-haired fury purred as she slid slightly to the left and started riding his leg, desperate stifled groans making up her breathing.

Precum had already leaked down his penis, causing him to bite the inside of his mouth and grit his teeth with control. Suddenly Carolina grabbed his erection in her hand and started massaging it, causing him to lose all control and groan. He immediately reacted, his hands squeezing her breasts roughly and massaging for a few seconds before gripping her hips, lifting her entire body and lowering her onto him hard and fast. They both moaned at the same time. Merrik grunted as he thrust upward, pulling her hips down on him harder and faster by the second, hitting her cervix with every thrust. He panted while she gasped, cussing once again, and convulsed against him. She cried out as she slammed her thighs into his matching his eager movements until he thrust so fast and hard she just let him take control.

All sound caught in his mouth as he battled fiercely with her until he couldn't take the constriction any longer. He picked her up, laid her down on the floor, and lifted her calves onto his shoulders all in one swift second. Then thrusting deeply and quickly into her, massaging her clitoris furiously in circles, he felt her climax before her screams erupted, short and loud. His eyes shut tightly as he groaned and growled, panting his climax into her. He pumped into her faster than ever, riding out her climax as well as she continued crying out cuss words in between breaths.

...


End file.
